Lord Roderick
Lord Roderick is the secondary antagonist of the 2013 film, "Jack the Giant Slayer". He is portrayed by Stanley Tucci who also portrayed Joshua Joyce. Biography: Lord Roderick is the royal advisor of King Brahmwell. He is arranged to Marry the Kings daughter Isabelle. But unknown to the king, Roderick is keeping magic beans that he stole from King Erik's tomb. One day, a monk steals the magic beans. Roderick sends his attendant Wickie to capture the monk. Wickie manages to capture him. but unaware to them The monk had given the beans to a boy named Jack in exchange for his horse that he was trying to sell. Rodrick kills the monk for not telling them where the beans are. Meanwhile Isabelle (who does not want to marry Roderick due to not loving him and him being much older then her) runs away to Jacks farm. During which the magic beans ( which Jack's uncle throw out in anger at jack for not selling the horse for money) begin to grow into a beanstalk which carries Isabelle into the giants world. When the princess is missing from the castle. Roderick accompanies King Brahmwell, Elmont captain of the guards, Crawe Elmont's second in command, Wickie, and a few men to follow the princess trail to Jack's farm where they discover the beanstalk. After hearing Jack's story. The king orders Elmont and his men to climb the beanstalk to rescue the Princess. Rodrick and Wickie volunteer to go due to Roderick wanting to prove his worth to the princess, In reality to take control of the giants with the magic crown he took from King Erik's tomb. Jack volunteers and Roderick supports him saying he could be a guide around the beanstalk due to being there the night the princess was taken. During the climb on the beanstalk, Roderick and Wickie cut he rope that held some of the knights causing them to fall to their deaths. When the group gets to the Giants realm, the group splits up into two groups. Jack, Elmont, and Crawe in one group and Roderick, Wickie, and a solider named bald. Before the groups depart Roderick takes the magic beans from jack threatening him and his uncle. Unaware to him Jack manages to save one of the beans. After the groups depart, Roderick and Wickie tricks Bald into thinking he has seen the princess and pushes him off a cliff to his death. Then two giants appear and one of them eats Wickie. Roderick manages to use the magic crown to control them. When the giants bring him General Fallon (Who captured the princess and killed Crawe after he disrespected him). Roderick claims authority over the giants, plans to attack Cloister and gives the giants permission to eat Isabelle and Elmont. As Roderick leads the giants to the beanstalk. Rodrick is attacked by Elmont (Who and Isabelle was freed by Jack but stayed behind to give Jack and Isabelle time to get down to the kingdom). The wo engage in a swordfight which ends with Elmont killing Roderick by stabbing him through the heart, avenging his men. Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Ruler Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the past